This invention relates in general to spray cleaning systems and, in particular, to a high pressure fluid system for removing deposits from surfaces of plates, wires, or other structures and elements.
More specifically, but without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, this invention relates to a precipitator cleaning tool by which inaccessible surfaces and elements may be effectively and quickly cleaned through the use of high pressure sprays. The invention of the application is particularly intended to remove ash and other deposits from the precipitator plates and wires commonly used in electrical power plants and other combustion systems of the coal burning type. The precipitator cleaning tool herein disclosed provides a multi-direction spray capability for the simultaneous cleaning of opposed surface areas and intermediate components, such as electrical wires and the like.
As is well known, many electrical generating stations use fossil fuel as the energy source for producing electricity. As a result of the operation of the fossil fuel plant, a buildup of deposits occurs on the interior walls of the power plant, such as in the cyclone burner and exhaust system. One common technique for removing the adhering material on a periodic basis, among others, uses a pressure spray system to physically dislodge the buildup from interior surfaces.
As required by the Environmental Protection Agency, fossil fuel power plants commonly rely on a plurality of spaced precipitator plates to remove ash and other pollutants produced in the combustion process in the generating station. Normally, a plurality of precipitator plates are used in a power station, each separated by a distance, such as approximately nine inches. Because of their close spacing and large size, i.e. 25-35 feet in length, present cleaning techniques for hydroblasting ash and other material deposited on the precipitator plates have been unsatisfactory. The problem in cleaning precipitators is compounded by the presence of a series of electrical wires extending between the parallel plates. The electrical wires create an electrical field in the precipitator and also collect a deposit of ash or material during operation.
Removal of ash deposits on precipitator plates and wires has in the past been accomplished by rappers or, in case of heavy deposits, by hydroblasting using lances of different lengths dependent on plate size. Because of limited access, even hydroblasting has not been an effective manner of cleaning the structure. The previously slow procedure of cleaning the precipitator with conventional equipment, moreover, must be repeated for areas between each pair of the numerous plates.
Because of the shortcomings of known equipment, the shutdown time of a generating station is greatly increased in part by the slowness and tedious step of cleaning the precipitator. Any delay of the power plant in returing to service because of cleaning shutdowns results in considerable loss of revenue to the electrical utility and an increase of cost of energy to the consumer. By cleaning the precipitator with greater speed and efficiency, such costs to the utility and consumer can be reduced.